You got the love
by narley is awesome
Summary: She's had it and she wants out but which way is.When you have a waterfall ,diserable bella and A guy who feels the same way waht do you get, Will these two sad people cheat?
1. run devil run

" I love you" I whispered in his ear. I new this was a big step for us and i did not regret the words that came out of my mouth. As his blue eyes pierced my plain chocolate Brown ones this was a new beginning.

In life everything comes threw the back door when we look to the front, And when we need love the most it takes longer to gain it.

My blond god started to kiss across my neck as he nipped and devoured the skin.

My pulse was racing at a astronomical rate as i was in complete bliss.

Here i was laying in the bed with my love , my life.

As he started to kiss his way down to my belly button , i new i was ready, ready for the change.

"Are you ready" He asked me sweetly" Are you ready for my love". I gazed into his eyes and i could feel the world shift and all i could see was his eyes looking up to me in devotion and love.

This is where i was supposed to be, always and forever.


	2. She lives in a fairy tale

**hope you like the story.**

**playlist: Look after you- The fray**

* * *

Bella prov

"Your so annoying" i screamed in frustration, Alice was at it again in her usual annoying , frustrating way. I swear one day when I'm vampire I'm going to tear her from limb to limb. It was the first time i had snapped at Alice but i couldn't help it , i had enough of all the torture about the wedding. I wish i didn't except Edwards proposal, maybe he wouldn't be this protective and angry. I ran down the stairs still being careful of not tripping and ran into the forest.

This was to much for a simple girl like me to have. I was beginning to fall out of love with Edward, I began to see past the perfection that held the outer appearance and see the monster that took place in the beautiful creature that kept my interest.

Its 5 months after the war with Victoria and Ive already moved in to the famous Cullen mansion.

"Bella wait" Alice called out , but i kept running , i had to get away from her , she was like the devil wears prada. As i kept trying to run without tripping i noticed after about five minutes Alice had what it felt like hours of just walking around in the forest i came to a stop.

" wow" I breathed out, i guess i found my own sanctuary. there standing in front of me was a waterfall with the most inviting water, their were lilys lounging across the banks of the water and the green grass was over come with exotic flowers that i had never seen in my life, just like Edward he found his own comforting place. But i did not need my vampire strength or stamina.

I twirled myself around threw the daisy's, and as stupid as that sounded i was actually happy. I didn't have Edward in my ear telling me to do this and that or Alice screeching in my ear about the wedding plans, Emmet wasn't their teasing me about m human natures or Rosalie glaring at me from afar, Jasper wasn't there either , it was just me and my waterfall

As i started to take off my clothes i slowly dipped my toes into the water and moaned in pleasure. Who new little Bella Swan could make such noises.I dived in straight away feeling the warm texture envelop my skin. After what felt like hours again i slowly lifted my weightless body onto the rock at the far side. Lifting my hair to one side leaving one side of my breast uncovered , the beads of water lowly dripped across my nipple as the did Little to help the fact of my wanting desire down below. If only Edward would have helped my desire when i asked him to.

But if he only knew who i really wanted. I grunted in pleasure again as my fingers ghosted across my wet folds, just imagining my god fueled my own desires. I started to move one finger in and out as the pleasure increased adding two fingers , i imagined him pinching and pricking my nipple. I started working at a frantic place moving my fingers in and out just as i was about to reach my peak i terrifying voice broke me off my ecstasy.

"Oh my god" This person breathed out in disbelief.

The look across my face said it all.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so if their are any mistakes or words that have gone i must say my key bored is still being retarded, so Please review me i would really like to know your idea's.**

**Who should the person be? Should Bella be naughty and betray Little Eddie poo? PLUS I NEED A BETA "Any volunteers"**

**OMGTHE GREEN BUTTON IS GONE , SO I CANT SAY TO PRESS THAT ' whipes tears from eyes and shakes head' **

**so press the little weird thing at the bottom**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
